


My toy

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Facials, Gags, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Spanking, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hope you’ve got lube in there” Robert nodded. "Good because i've brought the handcuffs"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Woj narrowed his eyes as his new room-mate walked into the room, only he ended up smiling because turns out to be his best friend and fuck buddy Robert Lewandowski.

 

“Woj” Robert nodded his head he dragged his suit case into his room and tossed it onto the bed. Robert open his suitcase and Woj snaked up behind him and wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Hope you’ve got lube in there” Woj whispered and then started to lick the shell of Robert’s ear making him let out a little shiver.

Robert nodded “Of course”

“Good because i’ve brought the handcuffs and I cannot wait to be inside your tight hole”

“Handcuffs?” Robert turned around and looked up at his man.

“You heard” Woj said with a slap to Robert’s ass and then went to lay back down on his own bed.

 

Robert took the lube out of his suit case and then pulled the heavy thing onto the floor and kicked it under his bed, he would unpack later. Robert is very lazy like that and could not care less.

 

“Oh you’ve taken the lube out first, I had no idea you were so eager for my cock. Strip off and report back to me” Woj snapped. Robert just raised an eyebrow he isn’t used to Woj being bossy but if he’s totally honest with himself he kind of liked it.

 

Robert did as he was told without a seconds doubt. First of all he kicked off his shoes and socks, then turned his attention to his t-shirt, fingering the hem then pulling off the white t-shirt and tossing it onto the floor. Last of all he thrust his fingers into the waist band of his shorts and boxers and pushed them down onto the floor. Robert let out a little shiver as his cock came in to contact with the cold air.

 

Robert shuffled over to the edge of Woj’s bed and let out a little cough to indicate he was undressed and followed his orders.

“Good boy” Woj cooed “Now lay down on the bed”

Robert rolled his eyes and climbed up onto the bed once Woj had moved out of the way. He had a couple of seconds to get comfortable then Woj stepped over two sets of pink, fluffy handcuffs in each hand. Woj made work of Robert’s right wrist first, strapping the metal around the small mans wrist then secured it onto the bed. Once he had finished with the right, he repeated his actions with the left hand.

 

Robert pulled on his restraints just to test them more than anything but the action lead to him been slapped hard on thigh, leaving a hand print behind in his wake.

“Naughty boy” Woj barked

“sor-” Robert started but Woj cut him off.

“Did I ask you to speak?” Robert shook his head.

 

Robert watched as Woj removed his own clothes, tossing his shirt onto the pile with Roberts clothes then turned his attention to shorts and boxers, removing them in one swift move and letting them join the pile of clothes created.

 

“First things first, I want you to get my cock hard with your pretty little mouth and only then will I fuck you” Robert nodded once more and Woj climbed up onto the bed. Pressing his half, hard cock to Robert’s lips then pushed into his mouth, reaching the back of the smaller man’s throat with the first move. Robert did his best to start to bobbing his head up and down the hard shaft but the position made it awkward. Woj gave off a little impatient shrug and gripped a handful of Robert’s hair and started to fuck his throat. Robert nearly gagged around the cock, woj was huge and with every quick thrust the cock bumped the back of his throat. Robert forced himself to breath through his nose and Woj fucked his mouth harder and quicker. A long flow of pre cum dribbled down Robert’s throat and only then did Woj let his cock slide out of Robert’s abused lips.

 

“Wow your good Lewy, wouldn’t want to come in that pretty mouth instead of your ass would I”

“No” Robert shook his head, once again he had spoken with out being asked and ended up with another stinging slap onto his thigh.

 

Woj reached over and picked up the tube of lube which Robert had earlier discarded on the table and poured a minimal amount onto his fingers, climbing up on the bed and settling down in between Robert’s wide spread legs. Woj circled his entrance a couple of times then slammed in unexpectedly causing Robert to groan and arch his back, Woj rubbed Robert’s thigh with his other hand soothingly as he instantly started to fuck Robert with the digit they did this often and despite not seeing lewy for a while, which indicated he had someone else in the meantime and didn’t need so much prep but Lewy insisted on doing it anyway he worked his way up to four fingers and fucked him with them then withdrew his fingers.

 

Woj bumped his cock against Robert’s lube glistening hole and pushed in. Robert gasped as the feeling of been stretched took over his senses. The burn was beautiful and Woj reached the hilt in a couple of seconds. He didn’t bother to stall, just dug his fingers tightly into Robert’s hips as he pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back in with one swift move. Woj repeated the motion three more times just to open Robert a little bit more then settled into a rough, deep pace.

 

Woj started a search for the short man’s prostate. Robert tossed his head back and raised his hips trying to force Woj onto his prostate who insisted on thrusting a couple of inches short every time. Just when Robert though he was going to hit the spot, he pulled the whole way out and slammed back in once again. Robert badly need to come and it wasn’t going to happen at this rate.

 

After what seemed like forever to Robert and only a few seconds for woj, the younger man took pity on him and finally hit that sweet spot, sending delicious jolts of pleasure through his body. Woj started to hit his prostate with every thrust. Woj could tell how close the older man was because of his leaking cock. Woj hit that sweet spot four more times and Robert was coming. He screamed as his orgasm ripped through him and his seed painting his own stomach as he came untouched.

 

Woj gave a little laugh as he started to fuck into Robert with all his might as his own orgasm drew near. Robert felt amazing clenched around him so tightly, the whole thing felt amazing. Woj was all ready so closed and only managed a further three more thrusts into Robert before he followed suit and filled Robert with his seeds. Woj didn’t bother to pull out, he continued thrusting at the same pace until his limp cock slipped out of the well fucked hole.Woj reached to the side of the bed and pulled out a ball gag and slipped it into Robert’s mouth.

 

Woj climbed down off the bed “I’m going to take a shower and clean your cum off me, you stay here”

 

Woj spoke as he reached the bathroom door “Oh wait, you have no choice”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Woj could hear Robert's muffled shouts from the sound of the water pounding down onto the shower tub. He had just finished taking his shower and he thinks Robert is ready for the next part of his punishment, if only Robert had sense and joined him at Arsenal.

"Hello Robert, how are you?"

Robert pulled on his restraints and started to shout something out over the gag. Woj had no clue what he was saying but the muffled sound drove him crazy. He brought his hand up and slammed Robert's pale thigh.

"You are a naughty boy Robert" Once again Robert's response was much too muffled for Woj to make any sense of it.

"Don't go anywhere will you Lewy? I just need to come get something from Lucasz"

Woj smirked against once he got to the door "Oh, you can't"

Robert withered and pulled on his restraints, how long is Woj going to leave him like this for? For all Robert knows it could be days, weeks or months. Well at least he knows it's an overstatement.  

Robert was just considering what he would have done in an emergency when Woj burst back into the room with a fucking dildo in his hand. Well at least a bit of plastic is better than nothing.

"Oh Robert, don't give me those eyes. It's brand new, I asked him to get it for me so my wife wouldn't become suspicious"

"Robert I need you on your stomach, if you don't want to do this just pinch when I undo the cuffs, ok?" Robert nodded, understanding and of course he's not going to back out of this.

Woj undid both sets off handcuffs and when Robert didn't move, Woj rolled him into his front and secured both of his wrists to the bed frame once again.

Woj kicked Robert's legs apart and raised his hips slightly and peppered kisses against Robert's hole. Robert let out a muffled moan as Woj kisses became licks. Woj teased the rim gently, getting him soft enough to thrust his tongue inside. When Woj took longer than necessary, Robert thrust his hips back to try and get more from his man.

Woj broke away from him and pressed a hard slap on each of his cheeks. So hard it left burning hand prints onto his skin. Robert moaned, which made Woj chuckle.

"Bad boys get a spanking Robert, learn to behave"

Woj gripped his fingers into Robert's skin this time to keep him still and thrust his tongue inside. Robert let out another muffled moan as the tongue inside of him started to move and explore.

Robert had never had a tongue inside of him before and the thought of it alone could have made him cum right on the spot, but when Woj thrust deep enough to hit his prostate, Robert started seeing stars.

and of course that is the moment Woj decided to let his tongue slip out of him.

Woj took the vibrator from where he had left it on the mattress and nudged it against Robert's spit slick hole and pushed it inside. Robert's body accepted it easily thanks to the penetration only an hour ago and his own great tongue skill, if he did say so himself.

Robert made out an animalistic noise around the gag as the tip bumped his prostate. If that wasn't enough Woj turned on the vibrations. Woj left the dildo on the lowest setting and went over to the chair to watch Robert fall apart.

At first it felt pretty nice for Robert, the vibrations hit is sweet spot perfectly. Robert drooled around his ball gag and the saliva dripped down onto his chin. Robert knew he looked like a whore but he couldn't care less. Robert clenched around the dildo to try and pushed it further into himself or at least to cause himself a little friction.

Woj looked on for a moment feeling a little intrigued, he finally took pity on his boyfriend.

"Oh Robert, if you wanted it turning up, you should have said" Woj chuckled at the face Robert would be giving him if he could have.

Woj feeling rather evil, he turned up the vibrations from low to extra high. Robert let his head fall back in pleasure. He had never felt anything as strong in his life and he knows he won't be able to last much longer.

Woj started to jerk himself over Robert's hair, just from watching Robert he could have come right on the spot. He jerked himself off furiously and when he knew he was about to come, he grabbed a handful of Robert's hair and pulled his head back, just in time for Woj to come all over his perfect face.

Robert looked so hot, dripping with come and saliva. Woj smirked as he pulled out his phone and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Maybe I should send the photo to Ann, i'm sure she'll love seeing you like this"

Woj settled down in between Robert's legs and started to thrust the dildo in and out of him with a rapid pace.

"Or maybe I should send it Thomas, if he saw the picture, you would never hear the end of it"

Woj moved the dildo in and much quicker now, knowing Robert couldn't take much more of this.

"Maybe I should send it to all of your team mates, i'm sure they all want to his big, hot Robert Lewandowski dripping in come and saliva"

That's all it took and Robert is coming. The words made Robert shiver as his load shot through him and painted his own stomach with the sticky substance.

Woj walked over to grab a towel then changed his mind, deciding Robert looked much hotter wearing his facial.

Instead Woj trotted back over to Robert and started to pepper kisses along his sweaty back.

"Oh Robert, I was going to clean you up and untie but you just look so sexy like this and i've come to the decision, I am not any where near finished with you yet"     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible part three because I have so many idea's for this story. What do you all think?


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

"I want to fuck your face" Woj said with a smirk as he reached in to take the ball gag out of Robert's mouth. Robert moaned and worked his jaw as soon as the gag slipped out followed by a trail of saliva.

"How is it you get hard so quickly?" Robert asked looking down at Woj's proud erection. Robert still had his hands bound to the bed. He actually wondered if Woj is going to free tonight, he's already been used twice as it's.

Robert's thoughts are cut off for the moment when Woj presses the head of his cock against Robert's spit, slick mouth. The goal keeper didn't yet push in, just pressed it against his lips. Robert flicked up his eyes to look at his boyfriend then dragged the tip of his tongue over the throbbing head. Woj tossed his head back and moaned, his finger tips threading into Robert's dark hair and giving it a light tug. Woj used the hand in Robert's hair to push the striker down from head to base, making him swallow the whole length.

Even though Woj is the one doing all the work he couldn't help but let his eyes roll to the back of his head and let out a pleasured groan from the feeling of the warm, wet cavern wrapped around his hard dick. Woj's cock fitted so perfectly in Robert's mouth it's like he was born to do it. Woj kept on pushing his cock further and further into Robert's throat until the head bumped against the back of his throat. Gag reflex? Apparently not. Woj gave Robert's throat a testing thrust which made the dark haired Pole moan and sent vibrations up his cock.

Woj pulled Robert off his dick by the hand in his hair and pressed Robert down who then proceeded to lick at the vein on the underside then licked up every drop of the pre cum that rolled down the shaft. Woj then slammed his cock back down into Robert's throat with one swift move. Robert smirked around the cock because Woj had expected him to gag but the truth is Robert can deep throat like a pro. Woj stalled for a couple of seconds just to let Robert get used to the feeling of a large cock filling his throat.

"Fuck" Woj whined, tossing his head back "You are so good at this" Robert swallowed around the length and hallowed his cheeks. Woj released his grip and let Robert freely drag his head up and down the throbbing shaft, soaking the length in spit and saliva.

"Fuck Robert fuck"

Woj started to pull on Robert's hair once again, sending shivers down the dark haired poles spine. Woj's cock is so much bigger than anyone else's he has ever taken before and Robert has sucked many cocks. Woj gripped Robert's hair tightly and held him down, so Robert's nose is pushed into his boyfriends pubes. It's only when Woj released his head that Robert realises he needs to breathe, his eyes are blurred and teary from the force.

Woj chuckled, looking at the tears in those bright blue orbs "Don't forget to breathe Robert" Robert considered sinking his teeth down into the shaft as punishment but decided against it once Woj leaned in and pressed his lips onto Robert's sweaty hair.

"You are doing so well Robert, you are so beautiful with my huge cock filling your throat" Woj says while he tilts Robert's chin.

Woj pulled Robert off his cock once again where Robert then started to twirl his tongue around the head and pushing his tongue into the slit, lapping up every single drop of Woj's pre-cum. Robert could tell Woj is holding back from violently thrusting into his throat but Robert gave the nod to let his boyfriend know that it's ok.

"Sexy little bitch" Woj shuddered, pushing his hands towards the back of Robet's head, his fingers lingered there for a few moments until Robert opened his mouth as wide as he could manage. In one swift move, Woj had slammed back into Robert, causing the both of them to groan. Woj had to hold himself back from spilling into Robert's mouth within the first move.

"So, so good Robert" Woj moaned.

Woj started to slowly thrust in and out of Robert's mouth, giving him time to get used to the slower thrusts before he starts to pound into his throat. Woj loves Robert more than anything so every now and then he would pull his cock out of Robert's throat to let him take a breather, then pushed in once again but this time started to thrust Robert's mouth violently.

"Fucking hell Robert, do you like to have such a big cock thrusting in and out of your slutty throat?" Robert moaned around the cock, sending a rush of saliva.

Robert started to moan more with every thrust and forced himself to breathe through his nose. Robert made the most pornographic choking moans which made Woj wanted to spill down his throat in a matter of seconds. Robert absolutely loved getting his throat used this way like Woj owned him.

"Robert, i'm going to come" Woj moaned, squeezing his face.

Woj thrust into Robert's throat as hard as he could manage without actually killing Robert then when he's about to spill his load, he stalls. Robert moaned once his boyfriend released down his throat, filling Robert's mouth with his milky, thick load. Robert had to force himself to swallow to lot of choke on it.

It's only when Woj pulled out of Robert's mouth when he the dark haired man realised how close he is without even being touched. Woj admired the look on Robert's face, he still had Woj's seed plaster on his face from earlier on and now a newer trail dripping down his chin.

Woj stood up and slipped a red cock ring over Robert's purple shaft. "Oh Robert, I still have a lot more plans for you tonight"

Robert groaned, while the goal keeper thrust the ball gag back into his mouth, what else could his boyfriend have in mind?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible part four? 
> 
> If anyone would like one please let me know or give me some ideas? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                                     

"I'm going to make you come" Woj said while clapping his hands together and evil smile on his face. Robert just raised an eyebrow, his already so hard and leaking it's not going to take much.

"pees" Robert managed to stay around the gag that still lay in his mouth, his jaw started to ache from having it in for such a long time but Woj didn't really want to hurt him and would cuddle him and kiss him once this is all over, he always did.

"There's one condition though Robert, i'm not allowed to touch your cock and i'm only going to use my fingers. I want to see how long you can last. However you can touch yourself Robert" Woj smiled wickedly.

Robert knew the reason for the evil smile because his hands are still bound to the bed and by the look on Woj's face it looks as if they are not going to be free anytime soon. Robert just nodded in response.

Woj took the tube of lube from where he had left it on the night stand and climbed up onto the bed, kicking Robert's legs apart and sitting between them. The goal keeper licked his lips, his eyes fully on Robert as he slicked up his fingers just for good measure.

The goal keeper brought his fingers down to Robert's hole but started to tease him for a few short moments, running his fingers around the rim. Woj thrust in the very tip of his finger then pulled out once again. Robert groaned in pure frustration, he just wants to feel something, anything.

Woj massaged the area around his hole just for a few more seconds then unexpectedly slammed inside with the single finger. Robert thrust up his hips and groaned, trying to get as much for the digit as possible.

He stalled for a few moments, just long enough to give Robert time to get used to the intrusion then started to thrust in and out of him with the finger. Robert is glad for the friction but the thrusts a shallow and short, not giving him any real pleasure what so ever.

"Do you want more Robert or is the single finger enough to make you come"

" Mrewn pees"

"I can't understand you Robert, please use your words"

"Pees" was all Robert could manage to say, Woj just laughed he was only teasing and pulled out the first finger all together, only to slam it back inside accompanied by a second finger, instantly twisting and turning the digit.

Woj thrust lightly for a few moments then eventually took pity on his boyfriend and sunk deeper inside of him. Woj relished the feeling of Robert's velvety walls and searched for the sweet spot inside of his boyfriend.

Robert bucked up and withered trying to get more from Woj's teasing fingers. The goal keeper sunk deeper until he felt the sensitive mound and pressed into it with the very tip of his fingers. Robert mewled and thrust up his hips, moaning around the gag.

A large amount of saliva dripped down from around the ball gag from all the moaning he'd been doing. Woj just laughed and started to brush his fingers against the sweet spot a few more times then started to move his fingers.

Woj picked up pace and speed slamming his fingers in and out of Robert with all he can manage, pounding his fingers into Robert's prostate with a blistering speed. Robert threw his body back against the pillow and moaned around the gag from the overwhelming amount of pleasure.

Robert's cock leaked masses of cum onto his stomach and Woj still hadn't yet took of the cock ring, Robert knows for a fact he won't be able to last after the ring is taken away from him. Robert whined and thrust up his hips as to remind Woj about the ring.

Woj eventually took pity on him and let the ring slide off. Robert is close now, he's been close for such a long time. He knows as soon as Woj touches his prostate he's going to come.

The goal keeper continued to tease him for a few short moments, deliberately avoiding the sweet spot, just running his fingers around the sensitive mound. Woj unexpectedly smashed into Robert's prostate with so much speed and force.

That's all took, Robert shook uncontrollably as his orgasm shot out of him, painting his stomach milky white, mixing with the already dried come there. Woj continued to pound into the prostate until every drop was milked.

Woj let his fingers slip out with a hard kiss to the strikers forehead. "Don't worry Robert, not long left now"

and with that he left the room.     

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible part two, what do you think?


End file.
